fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Defaming Fogs: Episode 28
( Hiriger repels his opponent ) ???) Ability Activate! Razor Slash! ( ??? gets it claws and slashes its opponent very hard with amazing power ) ( ??? 2’s feet touch the ground, but quickly leave it; ??? 2 takes flight towards Hiriger ) Arric) Ability Activate! Thrust Uptop! ( Hiriger’s hair thrust the opponent, then throws the opponent into the air ) ( Hiriger’s hair extends ) ( ??? 2 slashes some of the hair, but more comes and thrusts his gut ) ( ??? 2 shoots into the air ) Arric) Ultimate Ability Activate! Venus Hair-trap! ( The opponent is pulled to the center of Hiriger’s head and is suffocated with hair ) ( Hirger’s hairs point towards the opponent, moving a bit ) ( The opponent’s pulled to Hiriger’s head ) ???) *Throws a white Bakugan out* Rise, Haos Luhyros! ( A cat-like Bakugan comes out of his ball form with white fur. Golden blades stick out of her fur. Her legs are one golden blade each ) ( Bling comes out of Arric’s pocket and ball form with a bright shine ) ( Luhyros’ golden-lens eyes are unaffected by Bling’s bright shine ) Arric) Ability Activate! Shining Cutter! ( Bling holds his sword out and charges towards his opponent with a shining aura ) ( Bling gains a shining aura, holding his sword towards Luhyros’ heart ) ???) Ability Activate! Golden Slice! ( Luhyros’ back blades fire into the opponent ) ( Luhyros somersaults in midair, her back facing Bling ) ( Luhyros’ blades fire off her back ) Bling) EASY FOR THE SHINE MASTER! *Swings his sword at the first blade* ( The first blade falls to the ground ) ( Bling lifts his sword into the second blade ) ( The second blade flies pass Bling’s head and towards Hiriger and his opponent ) Arric) Ability Activate! Blind Consume! ( Bling creates white flames that consume an opponent ) ( Bling spins and slashes the third blade ) ( The opponent struggles, but is unable to free himself from the magnetic force pulling him ) ( A golden blade gets between Hiriger’s hair and the opponent ) ( The blade is clipped and shoots towards Arric ) ( Golden sparks are created, zapping Hiriger’s hair and weakening the magnetic force ) ( ??? 2 breaks free from the magnetic force, kicking the blade into Hiriger’s skull ) ( The blade crashes into Hiriger’s skull, sending him falling towards the ground ) ???) WAY TO GO, ZEPHYROS! ( Bling’s eyes glow white, turning the remaining two blades into white flames ) Luhyros) *Runs in circles around his master* NEED MORE ENERGY! NEED IT, MASTER...I NEED ENERGY! ???) *Digs through his pocket* Hold on for a second... ( Arric watches the blade coming towards him, knowing he cannot avoid them ) ( Hiriger quickly falls onto the blade back first ) Hiriger) ERR! *Pulls two hard strands of hair off* ???) Ability Activate! Tornado Blast! ( Zephyros’ hands grip a chaotic, swirling tornado that can damage the opponent's bakugan a lot ) ( Zephyros creates a tornado in his hand, while he dives towards Hiriger ) ' ( Hiriger throws one of his hair strands at Zephyros ) '( Zephyros slashes it with his free hand, gripping the tornado he created ) ???) Ability Acti- Here’s your sugar...*Dumps sugar into Luhyros’ mouth* -vate! Golden Shout! ( Surfaces slowly turn to gold as Luhyros roars ) Luhyros) *Takes energy out of the sugar, closing his mouth and making a swish sound, then he opens his mouth* RAAAAAAAAWRRRRR! ( Bling covers his ears, losing concentration on the two, white-flamed blades ) ( Blind’s eyes turn to their normal color - the blades return to normal ) ( Zephyros slams the tornado into Hiriger’s second hair strand; Hiriger uses the strand to block ) ( The tornado chaotically rips the hair strand apart and rips into Hiriger’s midsection ) ( Hiriger screeches in pain ) Arric) Ab...Ability Activate! Hair’n Clap! ( Hiriger’s hair smashes the opponent on opposite sides ) ( Hiriger’s hair rises and smashes Zephyros on two sides ) ( Zephyros’ tornado continues its path ) ( Hiriger continues to screech ) ( Bling collapses onto the ground with two blades through his gut ) ( Hiriger stops screeching ) ( Zephyros gets off of Hiriger ) ( Hiriger returns to his ball form ) ( Zephyros leaps into the air ) ( Luhyros leaps, landing on Bling ) Bling) AHHH! ( Luhyros gets off Bling ) ( Zephyros’ foot falls towards Bling ) ( Bling grabs and holds Zephyros’ foot; his skin cracking quickly ) Zephyros) Compared to me, you’re weak! *Pushes his foot* ( Bling’s hands slowly move downwards, with Zephyros’ foot; Bling’s cracks grow bigger with a white glow ) Arric) BLING! Bling) *Stops Zephyros’ foot in place, with his skin falling off* I’ve been around for so long...Underrated, like you, but worse...Underrated isn’t me anymore! Zephyros) UNDERRATED?! I’LL SHOW YOU HOW OVERRATED I AM! *Pushes his foot harder* ( Bling throws Zephyros into the air, but his foot ) ( A white glow encases Bling ) ( Luphyros jumps into the white glow ) Defaming Fogs: Episode 29 '' Defaming Fogs: Episode 28 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' ''Thoughts on this episode? Comment below. '' Category:Hiriger Category:Arric Category:Bling Category:Zephyros Category:Luhyros Category:Defaming Fogs